


GIVEN Moments

by Harukiiiii



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiiiii/pseuds/Harukiiiii
Summary: Some random funny moments in their lives :)





	GIVEN Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【GIVEN】日常小段子](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178235) by [Harukiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiiiii/pseuds/Harukiiiii). 

(1) Failing  
Haruki dramatically complained to Akihiko the moment he entered the rehearsal studio, who was already preparing for the practice: “Akihiko, I can’t believe my essay failed. I need a treat! To alleviate my grief of loss. A crepe will do.”  
Akihiko: “Same here. I also failed music history. It’s impossible to spell the artists’ names.”  
Haruki: “Then Uenoyama and Mafuyu will treat us, for the sake of our old and exhausted souls.”  
Akihiko: “I’m craving Gyudon.”

Uenoyama arrived: “What? Are we having dinner together?”  
Haruki: “Yes! It’s on you and Mafuyu, cause we both failed our courses.”  
Uenoyama: “Bad timing. I also failed English today.”  
Akihiko: “Then only the Great Mafuyu can salvage us.”  
Uenoyama: “Mafuyu bought a new delay pedal last week. I guess he’s tight on allowance now.”  
Haruki: “How about we just get a bottle of tea?”

Mafuyu: “Sorry I’m late. I stayed longer for an extra class, because I failed my math midterm.”

Haruki: “What do we do now?”  
Akihiko: “Shall we cry together?”

(2) Must be doing it on purpose  
Uenoyama siblings were having dinner with their lovely boyfriends.  
When Ritsuka was ordering, Mafuyu leaned towards him to pour tea into his cup, and distracted Ritsuka missed a line on the menu.

Yayoi: “Arghhhh you were already brainless. Being in a relationship just makes things even worse.”  
Ritsuka: “How dare you say I’m brainless?”  
Yayoi: “Aren’t you?”  
Ritsuka: “Says the idiot who gesticulates ecstatically everyday she texts before bed!”  
Yayoi: “What’s wrong with gesticulating? Who ran around in circles like an excited puppy after getting confessed to?”  
Ritsuka: “So what? At least I’m not spending half an hour dressing up to meet someone I see every other day!”  
Yayoi: “Huh, fine. Don’t ask me what to wear to a date EVER AGAIN!”  
Ritsuka: “Shut up. Or stop sleeping with the jacket Yatake bought you every freaking night!  
Yayoi: “Like you didn’t put Satou’s lyric drafts under your pillow!”

(3) Clouds  
Mafuyu and Uenoyama are on their way to the rehearsal studio in the late afternoon.  
Mafuyu: “Uenoyama-kun, look at the cloud over there. Doesn’t it look like a rabbit?”  
Uenoyama: “What? A rabbit?”  
Mafuyu: “Yeah. Like when you look at a rabbit from above, not from the side.”  
Uenoyama: “I think it’s like Yakisoba bread.”

Mafuyu: “And that one’s like a mochi.”  
Uenoyama: “Yeah. The shape is perfect.”  
Mafuyu: “With slightly transparent wrapping. And the flavour would be strawberry judging by the color.”  
Uenoyama: “Red bean paste would work too.”

Mafuyu: “And that’s like two narcissus flowers back to back.”  
Uenoyama: “Sorry I was thinking of a farting hedgehog.”

(4) Fanfic  
Haruki is making weird noises in front of his laptop, desparately screaming at Akihiko: “Who is it? Who? Who wrote our fanfic?!”  
“I know popularity is important for bands, but it’s just way too embarrassing to attract attention in this way.”  
“Look how many have reposted! What are people thinking these days?”  
“And the characters are just brutal. Why am I a cute little genius loved by everyone? And you are a loyal and dimwit bodyguard? What the hell?”  
“Wait!”  
“Hold on.”  
“Hold on…”  
“Akihiko, is this your alt account?”

(5) BDSM  
“You filthy little twat!” Haruki whipped as he said the line.

“Hey! Hey you! Be serious and stop laughing!”  
Hearing that, Akihiki bursted into laughter immediately. He would’ve rolled into a ball if his hands weren’t cuffed at the back.  
“Alright.” Haruki unlocked the handcuff, and finally let out a giggle and started laughing like crazy with Akihiko.

“So, are we still…?”  
“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translating is hard. I hope this is readable. At least I'm playing with my own writing.


End file.
